Ice Love
by Lady1Venus
Summary: A Five shot mini series in Toshiro meeting the girl of his dreams and feeling the want to settle down with to raise a family.
1. Meeting

_Author's Notes: Point commissioned by BlueBlazeFire0 from deviantART. The character Yui is owned by her._

**Ice Love  
****Meeting**

The first day she met her Captain, she was completely flabbergasted. It was just before her graduation from the academy. She, along with her entire class, was asked to line up while the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads with their Lieutenants inspected the newest recruits. No one knew where they were going to be place at the time, only they were going to meet the heads of the Squads. One by one, each Captain came in with their Lieutenant behind him or her in a parade like fashion.

Yui Kusakabe was tall compared to many of her graduating class. She stood at 5'7" and had an average body built. The others around her were mostly shorter than her. She had black hair down to waist with blue bangs, which matched her blue eyes.

She watched as the Captains walked by her but there was one in particular that caught her interest. He was quite shorter than her and had a very young looking face. He didn't even look old enough to be a Soul Reaper, let alone a Captain. But his haori proved he was a Captain. She couldn't believe this guy.

As the parade drew to a close, there was one Captain she saw approach her and he gave her one look and scowled before continuing on. "Not worthy enough," he retorted, passing her.

She gasped in shock as his Lieutenant stepped by her only to have a Captain stop in front of her. He gave her a warm smile. "Do not mind him," he started in a sooth gentle voice. "He's always like that." He then continued on, showing he had no Lieutenant following him.

Already being forewarned not to speak, she gave the man with the white hair a curt nod, waiting for the parade to be finished. When the Captains and Lieutenants finally left the courtyard, it was only then the students were able to breath easy once again.

Yui was a calm and gentle girl who loved having spare times, though being in the academy that was often difficult. She loved hanging around her circle of friends and would never abandon any them. Yui was a kind and helpful young woman and would not abandon another in trouble. She wasn't afraid to act out on her own and would take matters in her own hands from time to time. Yui was also somewhat proud and not afraid to get physical with those that challenge her authority or brag about her abilities. She also could be very emotional, allowing her emotions to control her at times.

Breaking from her formation, Yui left the courtyard, knowing it was ok to leave the area. There were no scheduled classes but everyone had to remain close by in case one of them was called to have a one on one with a Captain or two. Going over to a nearby eating bench, she decided to wait there until her name was to be called to speak with a Captain, if it was to be called.

When the time finally came for her to be called forth, she made her way to one of the classrooms, not knowing whom she was about to speak with. Just as she was about to open the door to the classroom, she could hear voices speaking. One was a woman. There were six Squads with a woman as either Captain or Lieutenant. At least it narrowed it down a little.

She then heard the word 'Captain' from that woman which meant she was a Lieutenant and there were only three Squads with female Lieutenants. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and then entered.

"You wanted to see…" she stopped short. There before her was the bustiest Lieutenant she ever knew and that one short Captain she thought shouldn't be even a Captain.

Yui saw the woman grin. "Well hello there. I'm Lieutenant Matsumoto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Yui replied.

The short one gave her a curt nod. "We have a few questions to ask you," he started. "One being, I saw the look you gave me earlier and I wish to know why you gave it."

Yui gulped. She didn't think she made a look.

Lieutenant Matsumoto tilted her head. "You can be honest. This isn't a formal meeting. We're only here to know what others think. This isn't going to…"

"Rangiku!" The short one slightly snapped.

The woman frowned. "Sorry, sir."

"Well…I…" she began, feeling a little self-conscious.

"As Rangiku so bluntly put it, you're not being judged here. I just wish to meet those I've asked for on a personal level."

"I think you're too young to be Captain!" she blurted suddenly.

He quirked a brow. "A bold move. But honest, I like that."

Yui gawked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rangiku laughed. "It means not many people will actually say that about him. Captain Hitsuagaya graduated a few years ago and was strong enough to become Captain not long after entering the Squad."

"Rangiku!" Toshiro did not like how his Lieutenant spoke about him so casually. But then again, that was Rangiku. He then sighed. "It is true, I am the youngest Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads, however do not be fooled by my appearance."

"I'm sorry," she said. "So what is this meeting about?"

Rangiku giggled. "As I've said, we're only here to know what others think."

"What would you like to know about me?" Yui asked.

"I happened to overheard Captain Kurotsuchi make a rude comment," Toshiro replied. "Did he upset you?"

Yui was taken aback by the comment; surprised the short Captain would do that. "Well I…" she paused. "I did feel insulted. But the last Captain said not to take it seriously."

Toshiro chuckled. "That's Captain Ukitake for you. He's always gentle towards others. I do have one more question to ask. Why do you feel I shouldn't be Captain?"

She felt like she was being put on the spot. "Well…I… You're shorter than those in the academy."

"And that makes you think I shouldn't be Captain?" Toshiro asked. "One thing you need to realize about Soul Reapers, even Captains. Never judge our strength based on our size. The Lieutenant of Squad 11 is only child size, smaller than me."

Yui lowered her head. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. As we've said this is informal. I wish you luck on where you're placed." Toshiro replied with a nod. "Now if I'm not mistaken Captain Ukitake wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you," Yui answered with a bow. She then turned away to head down the hall where Captain Ukitake was waiting for her.

* * *

In the coming months since joining Toshiro's squad, Yui was quick to become fast friends with Rangiku and would often speak to her informally, even in front of their Captain. Yui thought of Rangiku as an older sister, finding her amusing to hang out with. It was Rangiku's idea for the two to try and get to know each other on a personal level. It didn't take long for the two to become best friends, always hanging out together and shop with each other.

But Rangiku wasn't the only who caught Yui's attention. Yui often would find herself thinking of Toshiro and not by means of Captain and subordinate relationship either. After she began her career in the Squad, she was quick to learn Toshiro was nothing like how he looked. Yeah, he looked like a kid and he full well knew that. But he sure did not act like one. He was very professional in his work and wanted to be sure everything was done properly.

Eventually the day came when Toshiro was commanded to go on assignment to the World of the Living. He had asked her to accompany him. He could have asked Rangiku, but he felt Yui's tenacity was probably best. Besides he couldn't find Rangiku, which was nothing new for him.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Yui as they exited the Senkaimon.

Toshiro's eyes darted around looking for anything. "There is a missing team," he replied. "And I've been asked to check it out. About 15 minutes ago, I sent out a scouting party. We should be rendezvousing with them in a few minutes."

"Any clues as to why the team vanished?" she asked.

"None," he answered. "There were a few Hollow sightings here and a team was sent to investigate. However, they did not check in on their regular schedule."

"And it's now your job to find out what happened to them if they are even still alive."

"Exactly. And I asked you to come to help give you more experience. You haven't had too much experience with fighting Hollows in the World of the Living."

The two continued, going further away from where they had just entered the world. They kept their eyes peeled and made their way to the advanced scouting party. Yui felt relieved when they connected up with the scout party. She was beginning to get nervous for them since there was already missing members of another Squad.

"Anything?" Toshiro commanded.

One of the men turned to the sound, knowing the voice all to well. "Nothing. We are using the tracker made from Department of Research and Development. So far there are no solid leads though we think we did pick up a faint trail from three days ago when the team were to have last reported in."

"It's better than nothing," Toshiro answered. "What sort of trail?"

"According to this," another man started, showing him the device he received from Squad 12. "There's light foot prints dating back three days ago and it went off in that direction. However, the foot prints though light, have a bit of a deeper indent at the ball of the foot, as if indicating whoever made them were running."

"Then that is the direction we shall go," Toshiro commanded. "It's not much of a lead, but it's all we got for right now." His eyes then narrowed. "You three will take the lead. Yui, you're with me, bringing up the rear. The rest of you, you're in front. Keep your guard up. If any trouble, I will get you out."

"Yes sir!" they all called out at once. Many would think the Captain would take the lead, but if whatever happened to the previous team, tried to happen again, it was best to have the Captain be the trump card.

The entire group of Soul Reapers began to make their way on the faint trail, hoping they were taking the right path. It was a long shot, but it was all they had. For what seemed like forever, the trail finally turned completely cold. The men in front stopped.

"What's going on?" Toshiro demanded.

One of the men turned to the short Captain. "Sir, the trail… it's gone."

"Gone?" Toshiro blinked.

Yui stepped forward. "May I see it?" she asked.

The man holding the tracking device handed the object to the woman. She began to look at it closely. Turning it on, she began to backtrack until finding the faint lines of the footprints in the ground. She then turned and very slowly began to walk back towards the group.

Toshiro saw her brows crease in concentration. "You pick up anything?"

She shook her head. "The trail ends here like they vanished." She looked to her Captain. "There is only two things I can think of that happened. Either they were consumed with nothing remaining for evidence or they ended up being thrown."

"Either way, we're stumped," Toshiro replied. He looked to his men. "Fan out! Keep in radio contact at all times and do not stray too far. Each of you are to have a partner and do not let the partner out of your sight for anything."

"Yes sir!"

"Yui, watch my back!" Toshiro commanded.

"Yes sir!" she nodded.

The group then split up, leaving their Captain and his eighth seat where the trail went cold. Toshiro and Yui weren't alone long when the hairs on the backs of both their necks soon stood on end.

Toshiro slowly brought his hand to the hilt of his sword. "Yui…"

"Yes… I feel it," she whispered, wrapping her hand around her sword. Her other hand was holding the scabbard, flicking the sword slightly from it so it would be easier to pull out. "A hollow and it's huge."

"Let's hope the team who went missing was not killed by this thing." Toshiro's eyes darted around; trying to determine which direction the hollow was advancing from. One thing was for sure, he was grateful they were not anywhere near civilization.

"CAPTAIN!" Yui screamed suddenly as the Hollow suddenly appeared directly before her through a Garganta.

"Damn!" Toshiro cursed, pulling out his sword as Yui tried to escape its grasp. "Get out of there!" he yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the Hollow took a swipe of its hand. It was like it was swatting away a bug or something. Yui felt the pain first before realizing she was airborne.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

The sky turned dark suddenly as Toshiro's Zanpakuto transformed slightly, giving a long chair at the end where he then grasped it with his free hand. Twirling it twice he then threw it towards the Hollow intending to wrap it around the Hollow's arm. Immediately upon contact the arm froze in thick ice. Toshiro then pulled back, snapping the arm off like it was a twig.

The Hollow howled in pain, giving Toshiro time to flash step over to his injured subordinate. "Yui!?"

Yui was clutching her side as blood was seeping through her uniform. "Captain…" she breathed.

Toshiro took a stance directly in front of her, protecting her. "No way in hell am I allowing you to take anymore of my comrades!" He noticed Yui's Zanpakuto was on the ground by the beast's feet. Probably when it slammed into her, the pressure forced her to let go of her sword.

"Captain…" Yui tried again.

"No, you stay put and don't move. The more you move the worse your injuries will become. I will handle this." He was very concerned for Yui's well being, he could see from the corner of his eye the blood continued to seep through her clothes. He had to get her help and fast but right now he had to deal with the hollow and he could see the beast was stronger than a normal hollow.

His attention was drawn away from her as the beast turned its ugly masking gaze towards him.

"You will die Soul Reaper!" it breathed out deeply.

"No, I don't think so," Toshiro sneered. "No hollow can fool a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad."

It opened its mouth, a red beam forming just at the mouth.

"A Cero!" Toshiro gasped. Quickly turning, he rushed to Yui, grabbing her and flash stepped away, just as the beast fired the blast, creating a crater where Yui just was.

Toshiro appeared some distance away, carefully lowering Yui to the ground. He could see she was losing a lot of blood. "You're to stay awake. That's an order Eighth Seat!"

Yui fought to keep her eyes open as she looked at her Captain, vision blurry. "Yes, sir." She tried to sound serious. She knew by the sound of his voice he was extremely worried about her. It wasn't often he would command her so harshly either.

Toshiro turned towards the Hollow. "Time to end this quickly and get you back to the Soul Society." He knew he could defeat the beast without his bankai.

With his Shikai still activated, He then jumped up, swinging his chain once more to connect with the other arm. As the chain wrapped around the arm, Toshiro gave it a pull, causing more ice shards to rain down to the ground. But he didn't stop there this time. While the frozen arm crashed to the ground, Toshiro pulled his sword up over his head, getting ready to strike the monster down.

"Time to end this!" Toshiro yelled as he swung his sword back over his head, slicing it down and through the hollow, not stopping until the Zanpakuto no longer was hitting flesh. He then deactivated his Shikai as he turned in time to see the hollow turn to ice and shatter before during to dust. The once good soul of the hollow was now able to travel to the Soul Society to live in one of the 80 districts of the Rukongai.

With the hollow gone, Toshiro rushed back to Yui just as she lost consciousness. He pulled out his sword once again and opened the Senkaimon.

"Team, I need to head back to the Soul Society at once, Yui has been injured by a Hollow and she's pretty bad. I will return as soon as possible. Any more problems return to the Soul Society immediately and report to me."

He heard many 'yes sir' through his radio before he made his way to the Soul Society and then straight to Squad 4 to get assistance. Hopefully they'd be able to save her. Yui was important to him. More important than he ever imagined and until now, he never thought of it as such. He was attracted to her and had been since the first day he met her when she thought he didn't look old enough to be a Captain.

"What happened?" asked Captain Unohana as Toshiro arrived in her Squad barracks hospital section.

"Hollow attack," he simply replied. "She didn't stand a chance."

"Take her to room 4 and I will see what I can do."

Toshiro nodded and carried the bloodied woman to Squad 4. For several moments he watched the good Captain do what she could to save the woman he cared for. Once Yui was bandaged up, and there was nothing more Retsu could do, Toshiro, knew he still had a job to do and with Yui in good hands, he felt he could leave and return back to his mission.

* * *

Yui slowly woke, finding herself in a bed, staring at the ceiling of what she could immediately tell as Squad 4. She turned her head to see Toshiro asleep in a chair nearby her bed. His head was leaned over in an odd angle against the side of the chair while his arms were folded across his stomach. His Zanpakuto was leaning against the chair, on the floor.

"Captain…" she weakly called out.

Just her weak voice alone, stirred Toshiro and he was quick to sit up, his cerulean eyes staring at her with worry. "You're awake!" he gasped. He then smiled. "Good."

"What happened?" she asked.

"After I defeated the hollow you finally lost consciousness. Immediately I brought you here. Once you were taken care of, I returned back to the World of the Living where we found the survivors of the missing team. They were ambushed by ten hollow. Two members of the team lost their lives before there was only one left. The final one sent them crashing away from the scene as you predicted."

"Guess I missed a lot." She turned her head. "I'm sorry for getting hurt."

"Why apologize, it's not your fault. You had no idea the Hollow was strong," he protested. "You have nothing to apologize for." He pulled his chair up closer to her bed. "I'm just glad you're ok. Captain Unohana will want you to stay here for a few days before releasing you and then after that, you will remain off active duty until I feel you're ok."

Yui looked at her Captain and then blushed. He was close to her, almost too close. She could feel his hand nearly touching her hand and he wasn't acting like a Captain to a subordinate. Her heart began to flutter. She did have to admit he was extremely handsome though he was considerably shorter than her. But height didn't matter. So what she was taller. He was extremely smart and knew what he was doing. Better than many in the Squad.

"I'm glad you're ok," he replied quietly as his hand reached over and touched hers. "Yui, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Her breath hitched in her throat. His words and touch were making her skin feel like it was on fire. What was going on? She knew he was cute and all… but now… she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering at his gentleness, something she never seen before from him.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered; afraid if her voice went any higher, it would squeak.

He gave her a smile. "Rangiku's been worried about you as well," he continued. "When I return to the barracks, I'll inform her that you're doing better."

She gave a slight nod, with a small smile, voice completely leaving her now. She didn't know what to say about the matter. Her  
lips went dry as he continued to sit a little too close to her for being her Captain.

His fingers lightly brushed along her knuckles almost as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. Soon though his fingers left her hand and he pushed himself out of the chair, standing back to his full height.

"Well I should get back to the barracks, before Rangiku completely tosses my office in disarray," he announced suddenly.

Yui giggled at his words. She knew Rangiku often could make a mess of the office and often would even hide sake in there too where their Captain couldn't find it. Of course the busty woman would sometimes get caught and she would squeal in fright when their Captain got very stern.

When the short young man left, Yui deeply sighed. She had to figure out why her heart was fluttering so much with him in the room. It never did that before. So why now? There was only thing she could think of that could answer it and it was something she really didn't want to admit. She was developing a crush with her Captain.


	2. First Date

**Ice Love  
First Date**

Since the day Yui was hospitalized, Toshiro seemed to be nicer to her now. But that wasn't all though. Yui even began to treat her Captain differently as well. The two started to hang out more and even on occasion he would invite her to his place for dinner when he and Momo would have their weekly get togethers. The two were like family after all. Toshiro thought of Momo like a sister and she thought him like a brother. Momo even would call him a little nickname like a big sister would to a brother, much to his annoyance.

When Yui would hear Momo call her Captain that, she could not help but laugh and it was something she could get away with too. Toshiro and Yui had learnt how to be unprofessional outside of work and professional inside. However, there was one thing Yui never stopped doing no matter where they were. She always called him 'Captain'. It was only the respectful thing for her to do since he was her direct superior.

It was a normal day for Yui as she did her duty and then went to her Captain's for supper with Momo. It was the one thing she greatly enjoyed and often couldn't wait for her day to end so she could enjoy an evening with her Captain's long time friend. She was slowly getting closer to Momo, but with Rangiku, it was more. Rangiku was her best friend.

During dinner with Momo and Toshiro, Yui listened to their tales and even Momo's tales about her own Captain, Aizen. Something she really didn't like hearing about. She couldn't figure it out but there was something about that man she could not figure out and didn't trust him. But she kept those thoughts to herself, never allowing anyone, not even Rangiku know she had them.

Suddenly a snap of fingers brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked several times before realizing Toshiro was directly beside her and his fingers were a couple inches from her nose. "You spacing out on me?" he asked.

"Oh… sorry," she apologized. She looked around. "Where's Momo?"

"Just about to leave," he answered. "Apparently she's got a mission with Captain Aizen in the morning and she wants to make an early night."

"Oh…" She pushed her chair back, standing from the half cleared table from eating. "I can't believe I went into a daze."

"You're telling me," he frowned. "Thought I lost you there for a moment."

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, was thinking about something Momo had said. She gets along with her Captain well."

"She does," he agreed. "I think she's developed a crush on him."

"Yeah…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue since she knew how Momo felt. She had her own crush on her own Captain.

Toshiro looked at her. "You know, I do have something I have been meaning to ask you. Here, sit back down and we'll talk about it."

She blinked, surprised. What would her Captain want to talk to her about? Seeing he was serious on the matter, she sat back down in her chair. "What is it, sir?"

"For one, you always calling me 'sir', even when on our off time," he started. "Yui, we've gotten closer since that one incident a couple months ago with the hollow and you know you can talk to me off the record when we're not on duty."

"What do you mean?"

He lightly chuckled seeing she was truly confused. "Yui, since we've gotten know each other really well outside of work, I don't mind you calling me by my given name when we're in private. You've seen Momo speak to me informally all the time."

"But… sir…"

He frowned. "What did I just say?"

She cringed. "To-shiro."

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" he mocked. "There's also something else I would like to ask of you. On your next day off, I would like you to accompany me to the World of the Living."

"You mean on a mission?" shed asked suddenly, not catching the clue.

"No. This has nothing to do about me being your Captain and you my subordinate," he answered. "I wish to take out."

"Out? As in a…"

He smiled seeing she was finally catching on. "Yes. A date."

Her eyes widened as she felt like swallowing her tongue. She didn't understand. What was he saying? She knew what dates were. But was he really serious in asking her out on one? She didn't even know if he liked her in that manner.

He noticed she was startled by his offer. He smiled. "Think about Yui, why would I invite you to my personal home on the evenings I have dinner with Momo?"

She opened her mouth to speak but her throat went dry. Reaching forward, she took a drink of her water, trying to put moisture in her mouth once again before trying to answer. She could feel Toshiro's eyes on her, watching her carefully.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Let me get this straight," she whispered. "You're asking me out… on a date?"

"I believe that is what I'm doing," he remarked, folding his arms. He did find it somewhat amusing to see her so flabbergasted. "It is what people do when they like someone isn't it?"

She was very glad to be sitting down. His last words made her legs feel like jelly. He just said he liked her. "Like me?"

Toshiro unfolded his arms and walked around the table, to stand near her. Her head looked in his direction. With her sitting down, the two were nearly at eye level. "Yui, I wish to take you on a date," he declared. "For the last while, you have been on my mind." His hand reached forward, resting against the side of her face.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest, feeling his hand. He did like her. Butterflies formed in her stomach. She knew there was only one answer she could make. She did like him too and sometimes would dream about him.

"I…" she stuttered. "Ok…"

"Ok?" he blinked. "Does this mean, you will go?"

She silently nodded.

He grinned. "Good." He removed his hand, stepping away from her. He then began to remove dishes from the table, taking them to sink. He was soon putting on the water, to do up the dishes.

For several seconds, Yui, sat at the table, staring at her Captain's back. She was in complete shock for agreeing to go out on a date with him. What would they do? Where would they go? What would they wear? He asked her for the date on her next day off. What was all this meaning? He said he liked her, but how much? He even touched her cheek, something no Captain really would do unless they liked someone.

With a shake of her head, she slowly rose from the table, picking up her empty plate. Forcing her legs to work, she stepped away from the table, making her way to the sink, handing Toshiro her dishes.

"Thank you," he replied. He then grasped her wrist. "Yui, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But I wish to do this."

"I know," she replied, looking into his eyes. He was standing up on a stool to reach the sink better, which allowed him closer to her height.

"On your next day off, we'll go to the World of the Living. Perhaps that will be a bit easier for you as you won't know anyone."

"You mean that?" she blinked.

He grinned once again. "I know you don't get to go there often and have always wanted to go. And I think your next day off is in two days isn't it?"

She blinked. She forgotten it was that soon. She quietly took a gulp of air. "Yeah, it is."

"So if nothing major pops up, then we'll be going on a date in the World of the Living and we'll be wearing Gigais and we can blend in with the people there."

She wasn't sure what else to say about that. She looked up on the wall to his clock. "Oh goodness!" she gasped. "I should get going. Rangiku is going to stop by my room later to show me what she bought today from her outing."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Always thinking about shopping on her days off. Wish she would do something more productive."

Yui stifled a giggle. "She's a shop-aholic. There's no changing that."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. He looked back at her. "Go on. I can finish cleaning up here."

"You sure?" she asked. "I mean I'm not the only one who dirtied these dishes."

"Yui, I invited you. It's only proper for me to clean up. It is my house after all, one of the privileges of being a Captain. Now, go. It's still early yet you can probably catch Rangiku before she gets back to the barracks. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ca…Toshiro." She nearly slipped his rank but caught herself. "Have a good night."

He heard her near slip but pretended he didn't. "You too."

She turned away, leaving the short Captain in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess he, Momo and Yui made. She carefully slid her sandals on and made her way out of his home and down the street towards the Squad 10 barracks.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to do this!?" blurted Rangiku to her friend Yui.

It was Yui's day off and Rangiku had been given orders to look out for the Squad. She was well informed about the pending date between her Captain and friend. It completely shocked her to learn Captain Hitsugaya asked Yui out on a date. She thought the young man was not interested in girls since he never gave her a second glance since she always had her breasts nearly popping out of her clothes.

When Yui had gotten back to the Barracks from having dinner with her Captain, she had arrived at the same time as Rangiku. The two went to Rangiku's room where they shared a few drinks of a Sake and Yui talked about her evening with Momo and Toshiro. She then slipped out Toshiro's proposal for a date and she accepted. Rangiku was completely baffled by that. The next morning, Rangiku was quick to corner her Captain about the date idea. Funny part of the whole thing, he already knew Rangiku was going to hound him. He knew Yui never kept much from the busty woman.

"Yes," Yui replied. "Captain Hitsugaya asked me out and I accepted. I can't back out now. It would be rude and he is my Captain."

"Yeah, but he's also shorter than you," the woman protested.

"So?" Yui's hands were placed on her hips. "What is wrong with me going on a date with our Captain?"

Rangiku blinked. "Nothing. I just think it's quite shocking. I didn't think he actually liked women."

"Well guess you've been proven wrong then."

"So where's he taking you?"

"The World of the Living and we'll be wearing Gigais."

"Sounds interesting," Rangiku smirked. "Guess that would explain why the Captain asked me to keep an eye on things."

"Rangiku, you are the Lieutenant. It's your job when the Captain isn't able to," Yui defended. "Now are you going to help me find something to wear for my gigai or not? And no funny business either!"

"Awwww," Rangiku whined. "What's the fun then?"

"Don't make me find a way to hide your Sake again."

The woman's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." But she knew her friend was serious on the matter. With a defeated sigh, the two went through Yui's closet to find something to wear.

Soon enough Yui was ready in her gigai and with Rangiku waiting with her, the two waited for their Captain to arrive. He had told her the night before, before she left for her room, he would pick her up at her door and what time. She was quite surprised by the time. He was picking her up in the morning, which meant they would be gone all day. Thanks to Rangiku's big mouth, the entire Squad already knew about the pending date, which for the couple in question, they didn't have to hide the fact they were going to wear gigais.

Both women looked at each other when there was a knock at her door. Yui's heart began to hammer in her chest as Rangiku grinned.

"Well it's time," she joked. "Time for you and the Captain to have the date."

"Yeah… I know…" Yui replied, nervously.

Rangiku blinked suddenly. "You've dated before, haven't you?"

Yui was taken aback and then frowned. "Of course I have!" she lightly snapped. "It's just he's my Captain."

Rangiku grinned before going behind her friend. "All the more reason for you to go out with him!" She then pushed her towards the door.

"Rangiku!" she gasped.

The busty woman giggled. "No time like the present to get over your bashful fears of being with him."

Yui, for some reason, allowed her friend to push her to the door. When she was just in front, Rangiku released her and stepped back, allowing Yui to answer it. With a nervous smile, she opened the door, to find Toshiro smiling back at her. He was wearing a black polo shirt with light blue jeans.

"I thought I heard Rangiku's voice in here," he greeted.

Rangiku shrugged. "Always have to be sure my friend is doing good."

Toshiro quirked a brow. "You sure you're not trying to squeeze more information out of her?"

"Captain! I'm shocked!"

Toshiro snorted knowing Rangiku was just playing with him. He turned his gaze to the tall woman before him. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering her to link her arm with his. He found she looked beautiful in her black pair of walking shorts and green T-shirt.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Rangiku watched with a huge grin. Though height did pose differences, she was happy for the both of them. She hoped this date would turn into more dates and eventually something even more. She wanted her Captain to be happy.

* * *

Arriving in the World of the Living, Yui felt herself take a deep breath to the wonderful smells around her. The two arrived from the Senkaimon in a field of wild flowers. The sky was nearly cloudless with nearly no homes nearby. In the distance a large mountain stood in the horizon. Yui found it was completely beautiful.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"From what I'm told," Toshiro began. "We are in a country called Switzerland. Come, I have a picnic set up for us."

Yui whipped her head around, black hair flying back behind her. Even her blue bangs bounced at the jerk. "Picnic!?"

"Well how else are we to eat?" he asked. "We have a full day ahead of us, which is why I wanted to leave this morning."

"Ca…Toshiro," she nearly slipped again. "What is our plans for today?"

Toshiro smirked, again ignoring the near slip. He knew it would take her some time to get used to calling him by his given name when they were alone. "Well first we're going to spend the morning here and have a picnic for lunch. Later, I was thinking we could catch what humans call 'the movies' and have a casual dinner either before or afterwards."

"The movies!" Yui gasped. "What movie?" She had always wanted to go to the movies. She heard a lot about humans making movies and even television shows. Once when she was in the World of the Living for a mission, she happened to come across a small box with people talking from within. It took her several hours to realize it was called a television set and what was on the TV was a show.

"Not sure yet what movie," Toshiro replied. "We'll have to wait and see what movie it will be when we go and that's if we get there in time. I'm not time limiting ourselves."

He reached forward, grabbing her hand. "Come."

The two walked hand in hand to where Toshiro already had a picnic set up, much to Yui's surprise. Then again, she was trying to fight a blush from feeling her Captain's hand in her own. Once to the blanket, Toshiro helped his friend to sit on the blanket he had laid out before he took a seat himself.

For a few moments, Toshiro leaned back so he was lying completely on his back; arms folded behind his head, and looked up at the morning sky. In case of trouble he had made sure to bring Soul Candy. He had no idea if Hollows appeared all over the world in the World of the Living, but it never hurt to be prepared. He also made sure Yui brought her own as well.

"So relaxing," Toshiro finally replied after a few moments of a silence.

Yui was staring at the small man, wondering what he was going to do. But he just laid there. She slightly jumped when he spoke. She looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Unlike the Seireitei, here is peaceful and serene."

Turning his head, Toshiro looked at the black beauty before him. "Yui," he began as he sat up slightly, only to turn so he was lying on his side. He brought one arm up to rest on the blanket while his hand held his head. "I hope you don't mind this for our first date. I figured you'd want to have something less formal since I am your Captain."

"It's fine," she breathed out. "I've never seen such a lovely view before." She took another gaze around the area. "The World of the Living really has a lot of beautiful views."

"That it does," Toshiro replied. "Oh by the way, I did took the liberty of brining a few things for us to do while here."

Her eyes turned back to looking at him. "What sort of things?"

"Thanks to Rangiku," he replied. "I was able to get a copy of your favorite book. So if you'd like we could read a little?"

She blinked, nearly falling over. "Read? As in you read to me?"

"Sure why not?" he offered. "This is a date."

"I've never had anyone read to me before."

Sitting fully up, Toshiro reached over to the picnic basket. He soon pulled out the book he spoke about. He held it out to her. "Go on, lets read a little."

Her eyes widened in surprise again. Could she really read her book while her Captain was right there? She did have to admit one thing; Toshiro did plan a nice outing, which seemed very romantic. She looked up from the book in his hands to see him patting a spot beside him. He wanted her to sit beside him.

With nothing else to say about it, she carefully made her way over to him. He turned so his body would lean against the basket, which was filled with food and other things. But the type of basket wasn't one that would crush what was inside.

Getting an idea of what he wanted, she nervously brought her body around for her head to lean on his shoulder. He might have been short but that didn't mean much. His spiritual power alone was strong enough to hold up Captain Zaraki if he had to. Satisfied she leaned against him, he opened the book and began reading to her.

For nearly two hours he read to her. While reading he had to force his heart rate to remain at normal beats as her hand lay directly over his heart. Both were quite comfortable, enjoying each other's company. Yui was completely relaxed; being around him no longer bothered her.

Soon enough the two became tired of reading and decided to eat their packed lunch. Yui was again stunned into silence as he pulled out all her favorite foods. She had a feeling he got those from Rangiku but there wasn't much she could do about it now. She was the one who opened her big mouth in the first place.

The two had a nice comforting lunch with the only sounds to hear were the distance birds and the occasional sound of the breeze.

"Have you had enough?" Toshiro asked finally.

Yui looked down to see she had a strawberry in her hand and she was just holding it there. "Yeah." She reached over to the bowl of strawberries and placed her berry back with the others. "Thank you Toshiro, this has been a very delicious lunch."

"You're welcome." Hearing her call him by his name instead of trying to refer to him by rank was music to his ears and he could tell she said it without thinking. Taking her out on a date was a very good choice. He was a bit afraid it would get awkward.

Not wanting to dwell on the idea, he gave her a smile. "Once our stomachs settle, would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. The scenery is just too beautiful." She then blushed. "Ummm… Toshiro…"

He looked to her, stopping on putting the rest of the food away that wasn't eaten. "Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering," she began. "Do we need to see a movie?"

He blinked. "No. I just figured you would want to. But if you don't wish to go, then we don't have to. May I ask why?"

"Well," she gave him a small bashful smile. "It's so beautiful here. I would love to just spend the day here." She leaned back, hands on the blanket, eyes closing. "It's so tranquil. I don't really want to see the bustling of people."

He gave her a look of 'oh' but kept silent. "What about dinner? I did arrange for us to go to a restaurant for supper."

"That's a bit different," she pointed out. "I mean we need to eat and you don't have food to last us until dinner so we have to go somewhere."

He smiled at her. "That's the thing I like about you," he remarked. Stretching over, his hand rested against the side of her face. "You like to be fair."

She smiled at him, feeling a tingling sensation once again, this time against her face. "Toshiro…"

His thumb slid over, resting against her lips. He hushed her. "Close your eyes."

She blinked, heart hammering in her chest. His thumb was so gentle against her lips. Her own hand lifted up to grasp his wrist. She wanted to speak, but nothing could come to the surface. Then again his thumb was preventing her brain from working properly. But what more could she do? After looking at him a few more seconds, she did as requested.

He could see she was struggling to speak but couldn't. For some reason, he felt joy from leaving her speechless, which wasn't often. "I've never met anyone quite like you before," he replied as he leaned in closer. His thumb left her lips sliding back to remain with the rest of his hand, now holding the side of her jaw and part of her neck.

"Toshiro…" she tried again.

"Not a word," he whispered, his breath reaching her lips, letting her know he was a lot closer than he was a moment ago.

A blush, from out of nowhere, appeared on her cheeks as Toshiro smirked and continued to lean in until his lips lightly touched her own. Her heart nearly leapt into her throat feeling his lips. He was kissing her! Her Captain was kissing her! What did this mean? Did he like her more than just a personal friend? He must have or why else would he kiss her?

While the questions went through her head, her heart decided to take over. Her hands lifted up to touch his chest while her body scooted closer to him. Being closer, gave him better access and their lips smashed together, remaining light and soft. His other hand slipped around her waist. A quiet noise escaped her throat as her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer. She never knew a kiss could be so sweet.

Toshiro was content and happy to finally be able to kiss his Eighth Seat. But now he wanted to push further. She now had solid proof he liked her, but it was time to show her how much. He was sure she had questions and he was going to answer them through actions.

His eyes suddenly opened from shock. He had no idea she would do something like that. She had decided to be bold and licked his lips. Taking his shocked expression, she pressed further, pushing her tongue into his mouth, wanting to play tag. At that moment, Toshiro was now on automatic as his closed once again. Tentatively, he brought his own organ up to twine with hers. As the two continued to play tongue tag he became bold as well. He brought his hand up to grasp her breast.

Another noise escaped from her throat, as she never bothered to remove his hand from her. If anything, she allowed him better access. She was greatly enjoying his touches. Soon however, the need to breath forced the two apart.

For several seconds, they stared at each other, his hand had yet to move. He then gave her a smile. "I think that takes away any doubt of our feelings."

She slowly nodded. "I had no idea… you felt this way."

His eyes sparkled with delight. "From the day I met you, I thought you were cute. But after you came to be part of my Squad, I've watched you. As time grew, so did my feelings."

"And the day you protected me?" she asked, thinking back to the hollow attack.

"I was beginning to care more than I thought I should," he admitted. "Plus it's a Captain's duty to protect his officers. But with you, it's more. I want to protect you more for several different reasons. One of them has just been shown to you right now."

She gave him a smile. "So I take it, I should be expecting my Captain to protect me more often?"

He leaned forward a moment, quickly giving her a peck on the lips. "Better believe it." He took her hand. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to kiss you."

She lightly blushed. "Well…I guess nothing's stopping you now."

"Nope!" With that he leaned in once more, kissing her deeply.

Eventually the two had left their quiet little cozy spot for their date and went out for dinner where in turn ended with the two of them sharing a night of passion. He did not care she was much taller than him. All that matter to him was finally being with the woman he loved. The woman who thought at first he shouldn't have been a Captain. Well things were now going to be really different.


	3. Marriage

**Ice Love  
Marriage**

A year into their relationship, Toshiro felt it was time to ask Yui a very serious question. Their bond had grown into a major serious relationship. At first Central 46 were hesitant about the couple, wondering if they could make it work, working together so closely everyday but be able to keep it professional. It didn't take long for Central 46 to see the couple were able to remain very professional while on duty. She continued to refer Toshiro as Captain when it was down to business and be able to turn it off and be his girlfriend at the end of the day.

There were times Toshiro had to reprimand her for something, but never once did she take it personally. She knew Toshiro had to continue treating her like every other member in Squad 10 and he couldn't hold her back either just because they were in a relationship. If an important mission came up and Toshiro knew she could do the job, he would let her go. But when she would return, the two would have a long night in making up for the loss time.

Out on another date, the couple went to the very place they had their first date. Toshiro had something planned in mind for the two and he didn't want it spoiled, so he decided to go to the World of the Living, choosing their first date spot. The two were currently snuggled in one another's arms, enjoying their day.

"So peaceful," Yui said, breaking the silence.

Toshiro combed his fingers through her hair, smiling. He knew the day would get even better after he put his plan in motion. He loved her with all his heart and knew she felt the same way.

"That it is," he agreed. "Yui, can you sit up a moment. There's something I've been meaning to speak to you about." He stopped his combing and waited for her to sit up. When she did, he had her turn and face him. He took her hand in his, kissing it.

"This has been on mind for some time now." While he kissed her hand, his other hand reached into the picnic basket pulling something out. But the way he was angled, she couldn't see he actually had his hand in the basket.

"What is it?" she asked, curious. No longer was she shy around her boyfriend.

"It's been a year now since our first date and confessed our feelings," he began, planning how to say this. "And in that time, my heart has swelled even more than it already was. I love you more with each passing day and it hurts me when we have to be apart, even when it's you at the barracks and I'm in my home."

The two may have been going out, but they still lived in their own respective homes. She lived at the barracks while he was in his house. Occasionally the two would spend the night together, always at his home. He wasn't comfortable sharing her bed when there were over 200 members to Squad 10. At least in the privacy of his own home, he wouldn't have to get bugged by Rangiku.

"I feel the same way," she answered. "I hate it when we're apart. I never have time to miss you when I'm on assignment, unless it's a boring one. But when I'm fighting Hollows, the only thing on my mind is getting the job done and not get killed. But after the fighting, my heart wishes you were with me."

"Yes, I know what you mean by that," he responded. "Life doesn't seem to matter as much when we're not together after a hard day's work. Some days it's unbearable when I can't see your smiling face, but I do seem to manage."

She gave him a beautiful smile, resting a hand on his leg. "You make me so happy."

"That's good to know." His cerulean eyes stared into her blue ones. "Which is why, I've suggested for us to come here."

She blinked, confused. "About that. Why are we here? I know this is where we had our first date and all. But it just seems a bit weird you wanted to come here. We've had many dates in the Soul Society."

"That's a very good question." His smile never faltered. "There is something very important I wish to ask you and I don't want to be disturbed."

Yui giggled, knowing exactly 'who' he meant by disturbing him. Rangiku had a knack for showing up at the wrong time when the two were together at the barracks, which was why the two always went to his place if they spent the night together. Yui always kept saying 'bad timing' while Toshiro had a different idea. He figured she did it just to be nosy.

"What is you want to ask me?" she asked.

He took a deep breath smile finally disappearing. "It's hard for me to get the words right. Been thinking how to say this all morning." She opened her mouth to speak, but he was quick to release her hand, covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't speak until I fully say what I have to say."

She gave a nod and he released her mouth, taking back her hand, giving it another kiss. "As I began, for some time now my feelings for you have gotten stronger. So strong in fact I wish for you to move out of the barracks and into my home."

She gasped, but remained silent. She could see he wasn't finished and she promised to keep quiet.

"Waking up with you beside me in the mornings is a joy. It puts a smile on my face. I enjoy making breakfast for you and it just seems like the best choice considering how long we've been going out for as it is. I even believe Rangiku has begun a betting pool on how long it will be before we do move in together or if we ever do. I wish to nip that in the bud."

Yui giggled once more. He was right Rangiku did start one and she even predicted it would be another few more months before they would move into together. If they moved in now, it would immediately make her lose.

Toshiro ignored her giggle as he continued to stare at her. "Although there's something else I wish to ask of you." Fiddling in his hand was an object and he finally brought it up for her eyes to see. "Open it."

Her fingers began to shake, wondering what was in the little box. Removing her hand from his, she took the box and slowly opened it.

"I heard it's a human custom in parts of the Word of the Living."

She once again gasped at what she saw within the box. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at him. "You…you…"

He smiled again as he took both his hands into hers, which was still holding the box. "Would you do me the honors of moving in with me and become my wife?" he point blank asked.

For several moments she didn't know what to say. She stared at the ring in the box as tears splashed from her eyes. Now everything made sense. The date to the World of the Living where they had their first date, first kiss, and now he was proposing to her.

Finally she looked up at him as a smile formed on her lips. "Yes," she breathed.

His smiled widened. "I was hoping for that answer."

He then leaned forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She was quick to respond back, pouring all her love into the kiss. When the two back away, he took the box from her hands, pulling the ring out before sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

She watched the ring glitter in the sun's rays and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"The one wearing it is beautiful," he remarked, bringing his hand up to rest against her cheek. "So now we can stomp Rangiku's betting pool."

Yui laughed as she hugged her, now, fiancé. The two continued to relax for a while before going to the Soul Society to announce the happy engagement.

* * *

Once getting back to the Soul Society, Rangiku was in the office doing paper work. She did take her work seriously when Captain Hitsugaya wasn't around. He had to depend on her and though she could be a slacker when he was around, she did prove to be quite the strong worker as his Lieutenant. She looked up when she felt the familiar spiritual pressure of her Captain and Eighth Seat arrive.

"Oh, you two are back early!" Rangiku gasped.

"Rangiku," Toshiro began. "I wish for you to gather up all the Squad members who are around. I have an announcement to make. Those on missions and are visiting others on their days off, will hear about it quickly enough."

"What's it about?" she asked.

"You'll know when I announce it," Toshiro replied.

"Yes, sir." Rangiku then called forth a hell butterfly to send word to all available Squad 10 members to gather in the meeting hall of the barracks.

It took two hours for as many members of Squad 10 to meet in the meeting hall. When they were all gathered, Toshiro stood in front of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. For those who are not here, we'll just have to be sure they get the message for what I'm about to tell you all." He looked to his seated officers and Lieutenant before turning back to his staff.

"First of all, I would like to make a point of saying I know about the betting pool, which was started by our Lieutenant."

"Awww, damn," Rangiku pouted.

Toshiro glanced in her direction. "I would like to point on one thing about this betting pool, how many of you have placed a bet in this pool?"

There were a few murmurs and some revealed they made a bet. Yui had to bite her lip to prevent herself from giggling.

"I'm here to inform you all as of right now all bets are off," Toshiro commanded.

"But Captain!" Rangiku gasped.

Once again Toshiro turned to his Lieutenant. "All bets are off because as of today, Eight Seat Yui Kusakabe is moving in with me. You all know how I feel about her so I've decided to take another step."

All mouths dropped as they gawked at Yui who stepped away from her spot among the other seated officers who were present and made her way to her Captain. He then took her hand.

"So whoever made a bet closet to today ultimately wins the bet," Toshiro continued. "You will settle that matter later. There is one more announcement I need to make."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Rangiku was at first shocked about her Captain and best friend were moving in together but then it turned to disappointment because that meant she lost by a long shot. However, her disappointed didn't last long when she perked her head up and grinned. Her best friend was moving in with the man she loved.

"Go ahead," Yui whispered into his ear.

He smiled brightly. "I also wish to announce a very special announcement. As you all know Yui and I have been going out for some time now, well again decided to take another step and asked for her hand in marriage. And she happily accepted."

Yui then pulled up her hand, producing the ring she now wore on her left hand.

Rangiku was immediately cheering for her joy. "And this calls for a celebration!" she yelled. All those around also cheered for the happy couple.

To prove his point right then and there, Toshiro grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her down towards him, kissing her in front of the entire squad, causing them to give them many different types of hoots and hollers as well as whistles.

* * *

It didn't take long for the entire Seireitei to learn of the pending marriage, mostly thanks to Rangiku who immediately told all the other Lieutenants and then the Lieutenants told their Captains. Jushiro's best friend, Shunsui, informed Jushiro's squad, who was Lieutenant less.

Many people were shocked at the announcement of the prodigy child Captain was now engaged. Others were right happy and excited for the happy couple. In time the excitement did settle down and when it did, Yui and Toshiro began to plan their wedding.

With Renji and Shunsui being like family to Yui since she first became a Soul Reaper, she had asked them to be part of the wedding. Who couldn't refuse such a wonderful person? Renji agreed to stand up beside Toshiro with Shunsui being the lucky man to give her away.

As the wedding day began to approach, Yui began to get nervous. The couple agreed to get married in six months time after getting engaged, which left them with a lot of things to do to prepare but at the same time to not neglect their duties.

Finally the day of the wedding had arrived and Yui was now a major nervous wreck. She had always wanted to get married but now couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the designated area where she and her few attendants were to get ready in Squad 1 Head Quarters.

"Will you stop pacing," announced Rangiku as she watched the bride pace by her for the twentieth time. "You'll wear out the floor."

Yui stopped. "I can't help it. I'm so nervous."

All female Lieutenants were there to help Yui get ready. Momo looked to the taller woman. "Yeah, but you're going marry the man of your dreams. You got to be excited about that."

Yui turned to the fifth Squad Lieutenant. "I am. I love Toshiro with all my heart."

Momo grabbed the woman's hands, stopping her from pacing. "Then be happy. Shiro is so happy right now to be marrying you. When you're not around, he's constantly talking about you all the time."

"That, is something I know all too well," Rangiku added in. "He does the same to me. It's always 'Yui this' and 'Yui that'." She then grinned. "He loves you so much, it's not hard to tell."

Yui giggled. "Thanks guys," she said.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Nemu replied. "Shouldn't it be about time for the bride to get dressed?"

Isane gasped. "Yes, it is!"

All Lieutenants, minus Rangiku were dressed in formal robes. Each Soul Reaper had a formal robe to wear on special events such as this one. Their outfits were designed similar to their shihakushos but the material was a more rich fabric. On the collars were trimmed in white with red floral design. Instead of a white sash, like the normal uniform, the sash was red with their Zanpakuto resting in a holster designed for a sword, which rested underneath the red sash of silk.

Rangiku, as she was going to stand up beside Yui, was to dress in a formal kimono made of fine silk. Though unlike her uniform, she was to dress conversely. She had to be sure her bust was completely covered, not showing any signs of cleavage. This day was for the bride to look her best, not for her attendant to draw the attention away. Rangiku's kimono was black in color with white trimming.

Yui glanced over to where her gown was hung up and took a deep breath. The time was ticking down. She smiled, as she was so happy Toshiro allowed her to go to the World of the Living to get a wedding gown, instead of having the full traditional wedding ceremony.

* * *

Toshiro was at home where he chose to get ready so he wouldn't feel the urge to visit his fiancée. He knew she was busy getting ready and had all female Lieutenants were with her. With him, he had Renji and Shunsui there getting ready as well.

Where this wedding was a formal wedding for Soul Reapers, all Captains were to attend and wear what they knew as formal attire. Toshiro was dressed in the formal wear for Captains but in place of his normal Captain's haori was a white haori with the Squad 10 symbol on the back. The trimming on his haori was decorated in gold trimming. On his formal Reaper Outfit, which was color of black had a white ribbon trimming going down the sides of the collar. For sash however, Toshiro wore a teal green silk sash instead of the Captain's typical white one. No Soul Reaper was to attend with their Zanpakuto on hand, accept for the Captains and Lieutenants.

Renji was dressed in a similar manner but without a haori. His sash, however, was teal and teal trimming going around the collar. And he too had his Zanpakuto strapped to a holster underneath the sash. Even though he wasn't a Lieutenant or a seated officer, he was standing up with Captain Hitsugaya and therefore was given permission to carry his sword. Shunsui was also dressed exactly like Toshiro except for his sash was a color of purple. He didn't have on his tradition accessory of the feminine kimono over his shoulders or his famous hat.

"Well it's soon almost time," Shunsui replied. "How does it feel to finally be getting married at someone your age?"

Toshiro turned to the older Captain. "Strange. I've only been a Captain a few short years and now I have someone I love who I'm about to marry."

Shunsui grinned. "Treasure the moments. Well I should head over to Squad 1. I'm sure Yui should soon be almost ready and there is something I wish to give to her for her to wear."

"Thank you Shunsui for the company," Toshiro replied.

"Yes, thank you Captain Kyoraku," Renji replied. "You'd think wearing this is just as easy as wearing a regular shihakusho."

"Yeah, one would think," Shunsui agreed. "But wearing formal Shihakushos is nothing like wearing the normal ones."

Shunsui wave to the guys and stepped out of the Toshiro's home, flash stepping to the Squad 1. When the man was gone, Renji looked to Toshiro and noticed something about the short Captain.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" Renji asked. "You look…"

"I'm fine," Toshiro blurted. "I'm just a little nervous is all, nothing to worry about."

"I understand sir," Renji agreed. "This is a very important day for you."

Toshiro nodded. "The last few moments as a single man. I've heard it can be nerve racking. Captain Kuchiki has been the only Captain here to be married once."

At the mention of Captain Kuchiki, Renji's fists clenched. That man infuriated him so much and he had yet to get strong enough to challenge him for taking Rukia away from him. He had not seen her in a long time and he doubt she would actually be there at the wedding.

Toshiro missed the young Squad 11's sudden discontentment for the young Kuchiki Captain. "We should soon head to Squad 1 as we're now ready."

Renji shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yeah. The Head Captain probably wants to speak with you about a few things as well before it all starts."

* * *

Yui had just finished getting her gown on when there was a knock at the door. Nanao, who was closet, stepped to the door carefully opening it a little so not to show anyone the bride. To her surprise it was her Captain.

"Captain?"

"Hello, Nanao. You know I'm to walk the bride down the aisle."

"Oh yes!" She forgotten he had to arrive there. She then opened the door further for him to step in.

He smiled at his Lieutenant and walked in. His breath nearly left him as he saw Yui in her gown. He strolled over to her, resting a hand against her cheek. "You are stunning. Your soon to be husband is a very lucky man."

Yui blushed. "Thank you Captain Kyoraku," she replied. "How is Toshiro doing?"

"Nervous. But what can one expect when he's soon about to look at a beautiful woman walk towards him?" He then kissed her cheek and stepped back. "I have something for you."

He produced a hairpin made of gold decorated in pink and red gems. "This was my mother's in which she wore to her wedding. I would like you to wear it for your own."

Yui gasped, surprised by such a lovely gift. "But…" Her fingers traced over the beautiful comb. "It's beautiful."

Rangiku fixed her hair up in a high bun with some pieces of hair hanging down from the bun and some hanging down in front of her ears. The hairpieces hanging down were curly. And she stuck the hairpin to the bun. She looked so beautiful; Yui could of passed for a noble.

"There you're ready," Rangiku replied.

"Well now the bride is ready," Nanao began. "I believe it's time for us Lieutenants to gather with the others."

All women nodded and soon left the room, leaving Yui with Shunsui and Rangiku. The time was vast approaching and the three soon left the room to make their way to the reception hall where the ceremony and reception was going to take place.

* * *

Down in the reception hall guests were arriving taking their positions. At the alter, Toshiro was standing beside Renji and the Head Captain who was going to perform the ceremony. Toshiro was looking nervous, more so than before. He couldn't believe this was happening finally. In just a few short moments the ceremony would begin and he would see his bride for the first time. He wondered what sort of gown she was wearing.

"Man on man," Toshiro said. "I didn't realize I would get this nervous."

Anyone close to the man could see Toshiro was nervous. Renji turned to the Captain and rested a hand on his shoulder. He gave a chuckle.

"You'll be fine," Renji started. "It's not every day there's a wedding performed. And today is your day."

"I know," Toshiro agreed. "But..."

"Captain, pretty soon the bride will enter and you won't think about anything else but her."

Just then Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Places everyone," he instructed. He could see just outside the room, Yui and Shunsui come from the stairs, which meant they were ready.

A couple of musical talented Soul Reapers began playing some instrumental music, indicating for Rangiku to enter. Renji was standing up beside Toshiro with the other Captains lining up on either side of the alter. Captains Unohana, Soifon, Zaraki, Ukitake and Kuchiki were standing behind Renji. Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, Kaname, Komamura and Kurotsuchi on the opposite side of the alter. There was one spot for Captain Kyoraku to stand, which was directly beside Yamamoto. The Lieutenants were lining the aisle standing at attention also wearing a formal uniform, like the Lieutenant women. All guests were sitting off to the sides of the aisle.

Unlike in a Japanese wedding, Rangiku stepped into the room and made her way slowly up the aisle towards where the others were waiting. She was to stand just in front of the Captains on the opposite side of Renji, leaving room for Yui to stand directly beside Toshiro, in front of the Head Captain. When she was in place, the music changed and out came Captain Kyoraku and Yui.

Toshiro gasped at the beauty of his soon to be wife. He had no idea she was that beautiful. Now he saw why she wanted to wear a gown from the World of the Living. She wore a white gown with white lace across the top of the gown attached to lace sleeves, which went to just above the elbows and flared out at the end. One side of each sleeve only went as a cuff while the other side dropped down to rest below her hands. Around her waist was a wrap around of lace clipped on by what appeared to be a like round white decoration. The lace at her waist draped down going to the back of her gown to drag on the floor in a chapel train.

As the two walked past the Lieutenants, the warriors unsheathed their Zanpakuto, facing their swords against their chests. With Rangiku as her attendant to the bride, third seat of the Tenth Squad took her rightful place as the command to do what the Lieutenants were doing. Sentaro of Squad 13 was asked to stand in place of Lieutenant of Squad 13.

Shunsui and Yui stopped directly in front of Captain Yamamoto.

"I, Captain Shunsui Kuchiki of Squad 8, allow this woman, Eighth Seat Yui Kusakabe of Squad 10 to be bonded with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10." He started.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you object to this bond?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro took a deep breath. "I do not. As Captain of Squad 10, I accept the challenges that lay before me as being a husband and continue my duties as Captain."

Yamamoto nodded and turned to Yui. "And do you object Eight Seat Yui Kusakabe?"

"I do not," she said. She too had to take a breath as her nerves were beginning to get to her. She was fine until she saw everyone looking at her and then when the Lieutenants unsheathed their swords, she really was getting nervous. "As Eighth Seat of Squad 10, I accept the challenges that lay before me as being a wife and continue my duties as the Eighth Seat."

Shunsui then unlinked his arm from Yui's, but took her hand, giving it a gentle kiss before taking Toshiro's hand and having the two hands meet. He then stepped back and took his right place at Yui's side, directly behind of Rangiku.

Yamamoto began the vows, which both Toshiro and Yui agreed to use those from the World of the Living. Soon it was time for the rings. Both Rangiku and Renji stepped to the head Captain, presenting each ring to the bride and groom and they each placed the ring on the other's finger.

"May these rings be a symbol of your love and allow your love to grow with new challenges ahead," Yamamoto continued. He then gave a gentle smile. "You may kiss your bride as your witnesses before you be witnessed to this joining.

Toshiro smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a very deep kiss. Yui had to lower herself a bit to allow her lips to be sealed with his, kissing back, arms going around his neck. As they pulled back, Yamamoto had a few last words to say.

"And on this day Eight Seat Yui shall now be referred to as Eight Seat Yui Hitsugaya!"

Yui smiled as the couple faced the crowd as the applause began. They stepped away from the head Captain and began their way back down the aisle. The Lieutenants then aimed their Zanpakuto into the air, giving each one a 45-degree angle, allowing the bride and groom to walk under the swords like an archway.


	4. Honeymoon

_Author's Notes: This is also full of lemon, so be warned. If do not read, skip to the final part_

**Ice Love  
****Honeymoon**

After having a fabulous party, the newly married couple left the Squad 1 barracks and made their way towards the "honeymoon" suite. They were given a five-night stay in a secluded area of the Seireitei. Out by Soykoku Hill, there was a private resort. The Shihoin clan owned it. As a wedding present, the clan allowed Toshiro to have resident there for five days. Yui had no idea where Toshiro was taking her and was quite surprised when the couple arrived at the private retreat.

"Are you serious!?" Yui gasped. She was no longer wearing her gown but now wore a beautiful kimono made of silk.

"I am," Toshiro replied. With his strength, though was short, he was able to suddenly sweep her off her feet. She released a little squeak. He grinned at her before sealing her lips with his own. "I must walk my bride through the threshold."

Yui was in a state of shock as he carried her through the door of the place they were going to stay at. Where it was currently night, there was no staff around. During the day, there would be staff members of the resort to pamper them in what they wished.

"Toshiro!" Yui gasped. "You can put me down."

After getting through the threshold he had kept her in his arms. "And what if I don't want to Mrs. Hitsugaya?"

Yui stopped and stared at her husband. Him calling her that, immediately made her grin. "Then I guess, I'll just have to kiss you right here."

Before he could blink, she had her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He was quick to respond, tightening his hold so he wouldn't drop her, even though she didn't have far to go. Realizing they were still just through the door, Toshiro kicked the door closed and preceded further into the room without stopping the kiss.

It didn't take long for Toshiro to quit moving his legs as his knees bumped into something, causing the two to fall over. The kiss broke so the two could figure where they were. They glanced around, finding themselves on a sofa.

He looked down at her, giving her an evil smirk. "This is as good as place as any."

Her eyes widened, about to protest but wasn't given the chance as his lips crushed hers and this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth to duel with her tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to be on top of her. His hands slid around so they were going up and down her sides, beginning to show signs of arousal for both participating lovers.

A moan escaped her throat as her arms, moved off his neck, going down his arms. They didn't stop moving until getting between their legs, grabbing the very object that made him male. Instantly he felt more blood immediately rushing to that part of his anatomy wanting to be freed to do what the couple had done many times before.

His lips left hers as he tilted his head and began kissing her neck up to her ear. Breathing hotly into her ear, he began to nibble on her earlobe. "I love you Yui."

She tilted her head back, allowing him the opportunity to kiss her neck better. Her hands never left where it disappeared between the two bodies. If anything, she was trying to move his now offending clothing from the very thing she wanted most.

"Yui…" he moaned with a gasp as he felt her hand on him better than before. He was forced to move his head away from hers, enjoying the pleasure of her hands.

"Do you want me?" she asked huskily in his ear, pushing her small breasts up against his chest. Her hands finally traveled up, managing to get underneath his clothes to brush up his chest.

His turquoise eyes widened in lust at feeling her finger tips touching his cool skin. "I always want you…"

Giving a smile her hands grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his body, dropping it to the floor. Her hands began to trace along his bare chest.

His hands reach up, grabbing her chest, squeezing them until she moaned. "Toshiro…" Arching her back, she gave him more access. "Touch me more…"

His hands soon left her chest for a moment, going to the obi. He was quick to untie the obi around her waist and began to pull open the top part of her kimono. He then slid it down her shoulders, intending to pull it off her. She lifted herself up off the sofa long enough to assist him with the removal of the clothing. The top dropped to the floor as the two immediately were kissing passionately. With the top part of her body now completely free of clothing, he now had full access to that part of her body. Leaving her lips, his lips found her neck once again; his hands grasping her chest once again.

"Oh Toshiro…" she moaned a bit louder.

His kisses went down her neck until reaching her chest where he then took his time for his mouth to explore every inch of flesh. One hand left her chest, travelling down to between their legs. He had to use his legs to assist in bunching up the skirt of her kimono so he could get access to where he wanted his fingers to be.

"Toshiro!" she yelled, not caring she was half clothed. She began to move her hips, wanting him to go further. Her moans then grew louder as she begged him to take her right there and now.

Toshiro grinned. He did not expect her to use such vulgar language. She wasn't the type to really speak in such terms but the two weren't anywhere around people anymore and wouldn't be for five days, which gave the both of them a chance to be free with one another.

"Soon my sweet," he teased seductively against her chest.

Her hands abandoned his chest as she too went down between their legs, wanting him to feel more of the effects he was giving her. The moment he felt her hands on him again, forced his body to freeze for a moment.

"Yui!" he moaned loudly. "Oh God!" He loved how her hands would grasp him.

Her hands moved away from him and he was about to protest. That was until her fingers hooked into the waistline of his hakama pants wanting to pull them down. Toshiro lifted his body off her to allow her to pull the clothing down far enough so he could kick them off. The second he material was off his legs he suddenly gasped out in complete enjoyment.

Yui, after she abandoned his pants, began to massage him, lowering her head closer to her desire. He gave a yell of pleasure, grasping her hair. This was something he couldn't believe, even now, she would do something like that, but he surely loved it and wouldn't stop her from giving him pleasure.

He tried to hold out longer, but feeling her lips, tongue and teeth against him so hungrily, he couldn't stop himself. "Yui!" he yelled as he climaxed for the first time of the evening. He began to relax his body eyes closing in relaxation.

She removed her mouth from him before standing up. She looked at her lover. "Toshiro," she seductively called. If he was going to tease her about sex, she might as well as tease him. "I have something for you."

His large cerulean eyes opened to gaze at her. He watched with wide eyes as she began to slowly remove the rest of her clothing, strip teasing him now. His body twitched as he felt himself return back to arousal. She was torturing him. Eventually though she stood in front of him, stark naked before his very hungry eyes.

Yui began to rub her hands up and down her body, trying to provoke him. "Do you want me?" she asked.

"You know the answer to that," he smirked, breathlessly.

"So then, why are you just sitting there staring at me?" She was now taunting him.

In a blink of an eye, his body disappeared from the sofa. He was glad they decided to have their honeymoon in the Soul Society, didn't need gigais. Yui had no time to squeal or blink when her body was pushed against the floor and he was on top of her once again. She could feel his arousal, touching her lower abdomen.

"I was challenging my prey," he answered huskily in her ear as he then began to kiss and nibble it. His lips lowered from her ear down her jaw to the juncture on her neck. His hands travelled down her body, one stopping to touch her chest, again, while the other continued to travel lower.

"Toshiro!" she yelled. "Oh God… again!" She soon found she had limited movement from how he was on her and turning her body into complete pleasure. "Please…" she begged.

"Please what?" he asked, lifting his head.

"Oh God! I need you!" she finally was able to push against his body.

Toshiro smiled as he lips touched her skin, but this time leaving her chest and travelled lowered. His tongue circled her belly button going further down until his lips and touched her very being. She moaned loudly as she began to now sweat and her breath became labored. He was sending her body in the high heavens of pleasure but would stop every so often before she could release. It drove her nuts to no end he would tease her like that, but she knew he wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. Eventually she did found herself on cloud nine, screaming in bliss.

Knowing she needed a moment to relax, he moved away from her body completely as she tried to control her panting. He watched as her breathing began to lessen and she was ready for the final task. Crawling over her, he got himself into position. "Do you want me?" he asked.

"Yes…" she breathed. "Please, take me, Toshiro." She felt him reach the destination. A soft moan escaped her lips, eagerly waiting.

"Don't worry, I will." He then pushed into her, kissing her.

They began the ancient dance of love, hands all over one another. Neither could believe how much more enjoyable it was now that they were married. It was pure bliss to be husband and wife and be able to make love without consequences. In a marriage it was very common for certain consequences to happen. But before they were married, they were very cautious when it came to love making.

In time, the two came down from their high place, allowing their bodies to relax from the after glow. It was not their intention to consummate the marriage right there in the living room of their private resort, but passion did not want to stay at bay any longer.

Yui turned to look at him, enjoying the cooler air now hitting her body. She loved the heat but right now she was very warm. "Toshiro, thank you for everything."

He smiled. "Anything for my beautiful wife. Why don't we head to bed or would you like to take a shower before heading to bed?"

She giggled. "If we take a shower, that will prolong us in getting to sleep."

"Like that's never stopped you before," he mused. He sat up. Being a Captain, his strength was able to return a bit faster than hers. He reached over taking her into his arms before standing up. "Then I'll decide for you. We're heading to bed now. Shower can wait til morning besides, we have lots of time to have more fun."

He walked her to their bed before crawling under the sheets and the two were soon sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke to the smell of cooking from the kitchen. At first they weren't sure what was going on but then remembered, there were a few staff members who worked around the resort during the day. Yui blushed brightly, remembering their 'adventure' in the living room.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

"We did it in the living room… what will they say?"

He chuckled at her as he sat up, kissing her naked shoulder. "Don't worry. A few hours ago, I woke and went and cleaned up our 'mess'. Everything looks as it did when we arrived."

She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good." She looked at her husband. "So what shall we do today?"

"First, I was thinking of a quick shower and then going to breakfast."

Yui gave him a hard look. "Then you better behave."

He winked at her. "Me? Behave. Are you sure that's not the other way around, Eighth Seat?"

She knew he was teasing her by acting all commanding now. "Hey now, don't get me started, Captain." The last word was thrown in with sarcasm. "You can get frisky too. I mean you just seduced me last night."

He leaned further over as he kissed her neck. "And you enjoyed it, so don't play innocent with me, or I'll have to punish you."

She gave him better access to her neck as she tilted her head back. "You're such a tease," she mocked.

He then moved away from her, climbing off the bed. "We better hurry for that shower, I think breakfast is almost ready."

She sighed and climbed out of the bed, joining him in the shower.

* * *

After the two had a wonderful breakfast, they decided to take a walk around the resort. It was very peaceful and serene. They couldn't see the city of the Seireitei, even though they were still in the Seireitei. The mountain of Sokyoku Hill, blocked the view of the city.

As the two walked hand in hand, enjoying the serenity of the peacefulness, Toshiro had a picnic basket in hand. He had told the hired help, the two were not going to back for lunch as they would be taking a picnic instead, but would be back for dinner. Yui carried the blanket they would sit on in her free hand.

"I think this is a perfect spot," Yui finally announced, as she stopped on a grassy meadow surrounded by trees all around them. A stream sat nearby and they could hear the water flowing over the small rocks. She was dressed in a simple dress, reaching to her ankles. Since Toshiro seduced her last night, she was going to return the favor. He had no idea she was going to extract her revenge on him.

"I agree," he smiled. He then set the basket down and reached for the blanket. Toshiro rested the basket down by a tree. Yui stretched out the blanket, swaying her hips as she went. Just as soon as the blanket was set, she pulled out a few other things, but left the food still in the basket, keeping it cool until it was lunchtime. The two removed their shoes and stepped onto the basket.

For a couple hours the two relaxed, enjoying the day, remembering their times they did this in the World of the Living. Toshiro looked to his wife, seeing an innocent smile. Whatever Yui had up her sleeve, she made sure to keep him in the dark.

"What's up your sleeve?" he finally asked, still looking at Yui.

"Whatever do you mean?" she answered.

During the coupe hours, Toshiro had to force his eyes away from his wife. The way her hips would sway back and forth when she would do something or her breasts would slightly bounce was again causing a small tent to form in his clothes. He was a man first and foremost and he had a feeling he was going to be in trouble soon enough, just the question was when.

His eyes narrowed. "You're up to something. And I will find out what it is."

She gave him smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. But you know I'm getting a little hungry."

Now he knew she was really up to something, she was evading him. But she was right on one thing. It had been a bit since they ate breakfast and now it was lunchtime. Reaching over to the basket, he pulled out the food for the two eat. There were various small dishes including some berries, a sealed container with hot soup and some sandwiches. For dessert they had each a piece of pie.

Once the food was gone Toshiro no longer could hold back is questions. He had already questioned her before, but now there was nothing stopping him.

"Yui," he started, turning to face her. "Just what do you have planned?" He sat against the tree, using the trunk for a backrest. His legs stretched out in front of him as his hands rested in his lap.

"Like I told you earlier, I don't know what you mean," she replied innocently as she approached him, crawling up to straddle his legs.

Raising her hands to comb through his silver/white hair, were quick to be snatched at the wrists by his own. His eyes narrowed as he stared into her blue eyes. It was at this moment he noticed her long black hair was tied back into a bun. No hair was resting against her neck or around her face.

"You are up to something. You've been acting funny since we left the resort. So what is going on?"

"Can't I treat my husband?" she inquired. "I mean we just got married yesterday."

His hands lowered hers to her sides. "If I didn't know any better, this almost seems like a seduction game. And we both know you learnt a lot of bad habits from Rangiku." His eyes averted to her cleavage.

"Toshiro," she smiled. "I want to be with my husband." Suddenly, with the flick of her wrist, she pulled out of his grip and before he could even react, her hands were back in his hair bringing her face very closer to her own. "And I don't need an excuse to seduce my husband as I know many ways in how to turn him on without so much as revealing anything private."

He noted sultry in her voice, dropping to dangerous levels. So that was her game plan! He felt himself get aroused just at her voice alone. He hated it when she did that at times because his body never would listen to him. She could turn him on, forcing his body to betray him.

"But…" Toshiro never got the chance to protest as her lips claimed his, hands going down his neck to caress the exposed skin, which was very sensitive to him when it came to her suttle touch. Toshiro had no choice but to kiss back as his mind went completely blank.

Smiling into the kiss, Yui pushed it up a notch, licking his lips begging for entrance. Not able to refuse, he opened up but before she could slide her tongue into his mouth, he was quick to beat her to the punch. Soft moans escaped her lips as the two began to have a duel of tongues, Yui rocking back and forth pushing against his groin. Through the kiss, she felt him take an intake of breath, breaking the kiss.

"Yui…" he breathed, hands gripping her back.

"Relax my Captain," she cooed. "I'm going to make you feel very relaxed." She continued to grind her hips against his own, feeling him react to her movements. Not wanting to use anymore words, her lips traced down his jaw, stopping at his neck where she began to nibble on the flesh, forcing his head to lean back against the tree.

Knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him, her hands left his neck, going down the sides of his covered torso to where the white sash held his hakama pants fully in place. It didn't take her long to untie the knot, loosening the pants, where her hands were quick to reach inside, further sending his body into full arousal.

A moan released from his lips the instant her delicate hands touched his hot flesh and he knew there was no going back. His wife wanted him to take her right there at that moment. The woman was very seductive when in private and loved to prove that to him over and over again. She was able to bring these out in him he never thought was ever possible.

Knowing he couldn't fight this off, his own hands moved from her back down to rear, pushing her further against him. Her lips left his neck to press back against his own lips, going straight for the goal of duelling with his tongue once again. She continued rocking against him until a trembled moan escaped her lips at the instant his hot flesh felt hers and the two were once again as one. That sneaky woman chose also to not wear anything beneath her dress, just for this.

With a deep moan of satisfaction, Toshiro's hands left her rear, coming around to rest against her chest. His fingers reached in past the material of her dress, giving her bare chest quick squeezes, taking control of the situation. Losing control was not lost on her, but to her, she really didn't care. She got what she wanted and now he was pushing against her in ways that often would make her scream with want and uncontrolled passion. Feeling him so deep within her body was completely satisfying on her nerves. She broke the kiss, releasing a moan.

Toshiro's hands reached down to grasp her hips as he pushed faster than before, causing another moan. Giving her an evil smirk, his eyes narrowed. She wanted to play this game, well so could he. Besides, he couldn't be stopped now even if wanted to.

Once again he took it up a notch, forcing her head to collide with his shoulder. "Toshiro…" she panted. "You're the devil."

With her leaning against his shoulder, that left her neck wide open for attack, which he took complete advantage of. His tongue darted out, licking the tender flesh before his lips rested a tender kiss. "Guess I've learnt from the best then."

Feeling him so deep and now his lips against her sensitive skin, Yui knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Her moans began to get higher as she picked up speed, trying to match his. His hands remained on her hips, one finger, on either side, tracing circles along her hip bone as the rest of his hands held her tightly, keeping her body moving.

"Toshiro!" she screamed a powerful release, no longer able to hold back her excitement.

Toshiro kept up his assault a few more seconds before hissing out her name in complete excitement. Both bodies sagged against each other, movements ceased; calming down from the excitement their bodies just sent them to.

"Amazing," Yui breathed. "I haven't seen you do that in a long time."

"And you had full intentions on seducing me." Toshiro was like her, breathing heavily but felt completely at ease now.

Yui giggled. She lifted her head, draping her arms around his neck. "Enjoying your honeymoon?" she asked, lightly resting her lips against his in a gentle after glow kiss.

"More than I'll ever admit," he admitted, returning her kiss.

Eventually the two had moved away from each other after getting their breathing and hearts back to normal. When they both returned back, they had to go and change their clothes before spending the rest of the day, relaxing on the sofa, reading her favorite book once again. In time dinner came and the two went to eat. Throughout their entire stay, the would often find themselves tangled in passion in many places, including the hot springs, a few rooms of the resort when the staff had left for the night and even a few more times out in the open fields.

When the honeymoon was over, the two returned back to their barracks, not thinking they could have conceived a child or not. They just were happy in being married. Of course Rangiku wanted to get all the juice in what happened, but Yui wouldn't give her anything but they had a good time.


	5. Expanding Family

**Ice Love  
Expanding Family**

Yui and Toshiro were only back from their honeymoon three weeks before she began to feel funny and started to get sick. Toshiro was extremely worried on what was wrong with his newly wedded wife. For a few days he noticed she seemed to be getting sick a lot and her moods was sometimes getting sour or emotional. Finally tired of all if it, he had Yui go to Squad 4 and get checked out. Yui didn't want to go, but orders were orders and she saw Toshiro was extremely concerned.

For nearly three hours, Yui sat at Squad 4, waiting. Eventually Toshiro arrived to see how she was doing. "Have you heard anything he asked?"

"No!" she snapped, a little too irritable.

"Sorry, I've been keeping you waiting," Retsu replied as she stepped into the room. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah. Tell me. Do you know what is wrong with Yui?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Captain, please take a seat."

He blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"Because what I have to tell you, could be shocking for you and I don't wish for you to fall over."

Yui took a deep breath, fearing what it could be. Toshiro nodded slowly before taking a seat beside Yui, grasping her hand. She gripped his hand, afraid to know what the news was.

Retsu saw the fear in their eyes. "You two can both relax. It's nothing major. Well it is. I mean it will be life changing but…" she smiled. "Congratulations. You are with child."

Toshiro was glad right then he was sitting down. Retsu was right, he would have fallen to the floor with the news.

"I…I'm…preg…pregnant?" Yui stuttered.

Retsu nodded. "Yes. We took an ultrasound and ran a few tests to be sure. You are approximately four weeks pregnant."

It was then at that moment both newly weds realized it was during their honeymoon at the private resort when she conceived. In a sense, Toshiro didn't think he was actually old enough to get a woman pregnant though he was well over 80 years old in human years. He was known as the prodigy child Captain.

He turned to his wife. "We're going to have a baby?"

Yui's eyes widened before she suddenly smiled. Her arms were quick to wrap around her husband's neck. "We're going to have a baby!" she squealed in delight.

Toshiro embraced her back, very happy by this good news. He couldn't believe his luck. They were only married a month and now already they were expecting. Soon the two pulled away and Toshiro stood. He kneeled so his face was right near her belly.

Bringing his face closer, he then kissed her stomach through her uniform. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Yui brought her hands into his hair, overjoyed. "Yes, you are, Captain."

He lifted his head, looking up at her. "I love you so much, Yui."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

Retsu smiled at the happy couple and quietly excused herself. She had other things to do and watching the happy couple get cuddly over the idea of going to be parents was not getting her work done.

* * *

After the happy couple left Squad 4, the two went back to work to first announce the news to their Squad before the rest of the city were to find out. The entire Squad was once again happy for the happy couple, just like they were when the two had announced their engagement.

"Are you serious!" Rangiku blurted. "You're really going to have a baby?!"

Toshiro held back in rolling his eyes. "Yes, Rangiku. Yui and I are now expecting."

Yui smiled, her face absolutely glowing in happiness. She looked to her best friend. "Rangiku, its such a joy knowing I'm going to be mom soon."

Rangiku then smirked, before pulling her friend into a hug. "You and I have much to talk about!"

Yui embraced the excited woman back as Toshiro continued to address his Squad about some changes to come in the near future since Yui was expecting. One of the changes was she was going to placed on light duty. No more trips to the World of the Living or dealing with Hollows.

Yui snapped her attention to him, about ready to give him a piece of her mind about it. Toshiro turned, seeing her displeasure.

"I can't take the risk of our child if you were attacked by a Hollow. I'm not taking you off active duty, just active when it comes to Hollows. Please, try to understand."

Rangiku could see Yui was upset about it. "Hey come on. With more free time, we can talk more about how to design the nursery. I hear humans in the World of the Living, make baby rooms and call it a nursery."

For a moment Yui thought about what her Lieutenant was saying before giving a sigh of defeat. "I suppose you're right." She then smiled. "It will be nice to be able to get ready for my first baby."

"That's the way to talk!" Rangiku cheered.

Although Yui had a feeling there were going to be tough times ahead of her. She had been told it was common for a pregnant woman to become emotional. Toshiro shook his head, what was he getting himself into. Turning back to his men, he then called it quits to the meeting.

Soon after the meeting was adjourned, it didn't take long for the entire Seireitei to learn of Yui and Toshiro's announcement of their expecting bundle of joy. Some rejoiced while others had a feeling the idea of the prodigy child having a child would ruin future plans.

* * *

True to Toshiro's thoughts the next coming months were sometimes pure hell for him. He didn't know what to do for his pregnant wife and often would go to others for advice. Each person he went to often gave him the same advice. 'She's pregnant and mood swings are part of the deal'. In time the mood swings did taper off but not her sudden urge of midnight cravings. Toshiro couldn't believe she would eat things in weird combinations.

When she wasn't having a mood swings or craving unusual foods, the two would often go on and on about the upcoming baby and what they would name the child. Yui would wonder what the child would look like. Would the infant take on more of Toshiro's looks or her own or would the child earn looks from both parents.

With Rangiku's help, the newly married couple began to work on the nursery, but weren't sure what color to make the room. Luckily for them the two weren't confused long as Rangiku came up and gave the idea of making the room in a neutral color that would work well for a girl or a boy. Most often green and yellows were common for 'I don't know'.

At first it was tough to build the baby's room when Toshiro wasn't of high blood or anything. But they did get help from Shunsui and even Jushiro pitched in as well. Jushiro was someone who loved children and he was happy for the couple for expanding their family. Momo was extremely happy to hear the news of the upcoming baby and wanted to help out when she could. The woman conspired with Rangiku to help plan a baby shower for the happy couple where both ended up getting gifts from their friends.

Momo was a great friend to Toshiro and felt great pride to be helping out. She and Toshiro were very close and thought of him like a younger brother as they did grow up together until she went off to the academy. She couldn't stop going on and on about Toshiro's unborn child to her Captain, who gave her a smile and listened intently.

At the end of Yui's first Trimester, she had an ultrasound done to see how her baby was doing. A month earlier she had one to determine when her baby would be due and now was getting an update. Toshiro, not wanting to miss it as he missed her first one due to an assignment he was ordered to be on by the Head Captain, made sure he was there for her three month check up.

"How's my baby?" asked Yui.

Retsu smiled. "The baby is doing fine." She then began to do what she needed to, to see how the fetus was doing. As she looked at the monitor, her face appeared to show an odd look. "Well that's strange."

"What is?" asked Toshiro, suddenly feeling concerned. "There's nothing wrong is there?"

Retsu turned to the short Captain. "Oh, no. It's just from what I'm seeing, I wasn't expecting something like this."

"Like what?" asked Yui, suddenly deeply concerned.

"Please, let me be sure what I'm looking at is right," the good woman insisted.

"Is it anything bad?" asked Toshiro.

Retsu turned to the Captain. "No. So far everything looks fine and healthy for your baby… but…"

"But… But what?" Yui asked.

Retsu remained quiet as she finished her scans. "Yes, I believe that's it."

"What's it?"

Retsu finally turned to Yui. "Your… babies are doing just fine."

Toshiro, felt his feet slip and he was forced to bring his hands out in front of him, resting them on the bed Yui laid on. "Babies?!"

Yui's face fell in color as she leaned back, feeling faint. She wasn't only pregnant with one baby, but with two. She's becoming a mother to twins. Would they be girls? Boys? Or a girl and a boy?

Toshiro's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the monitor. "How…how do you know?"

Retsu reached her hand over to the monitor. "One is right there and you can see the feet. But if you look more closely you can see two sets of a feet as well as sets of arms. I'm also picking up two heartbeats."

Toshiro felt himself getting dizzy over this new information. He wasn't about to become a daddy of one kid. He was going to be a dad of two. This was really not what he expected but at the same time, made him feel overjoyed. He was getting two for the price of one.

* * *

Throughout the pregnancy neither parent wanted to know what the sex was, wanting to keep it a complete surprise and sure enough they wouldn't learn until the day she went into labour. The day it came, Toshiro was quick to rush Yui to Squad 4, totally nervous about the whole situation. Once she was taken into a room to get prepared, Toshiro was asked to wait outside until Captain Unohana could be reached. In that time, he went and contacted his closest friends and even Shunsui.

"How is she?" asked Shunsui as he entered the room.

Toshiro gave the man who thought Yui like a daughter worried look. "Waiting for Captain Unohana to arrive before I can go in there. So far they are getting her ready."

"Surprised she's not here now. This is her Squad." Shunsui placed a comforting hand on his friend. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Pain, from what I've heard, is a natural part of giving birth."

"Yes, I know, Captain Unohana informed of us of that when we first learnt she was pregnant. And Captain Unohana was dealing with another patient who came back earlier today from mission who was injured by a Hollow."

"But does she have to be so loud?" muttered Renji as he slapped his hands to his ears as Yui went into another painful screaming frenzy, which only lasted about a minute.

Momo groaned and whacked her friend. "You moron. Geesh. I would love to see you live a week in a woman's shoes when she's pregnant."

Shunsui stifled a chuckle. He had never witnessed a woman giving birth before but had heard many stories about it and from what he could gather, it wasn't a pleasant experience. It made him very grateful to be born a man.

"I'm not sure what the big deal is," Renji replied as he took a seat near the room where Yui was. "It's a woman about to bring a new life into the world."

"Exactly the point," Rangiku announced as she looked at the red head. "Renji, you don't realize do you how wonderful it is, no matter how painful, to bring another life into the world. A life created by two people."

For Toshiro, hearing his Lieutenant ramble on caused him blush. He was very uncomfortable with his Lieutenant to be speaking about his sex life, no matter how indirect she was being as she was speaking in a general scenario.

"So what people are often overjoyed when a baby is being born," stated Renji, crossing his arms.

Rangiku groaned. "Renji, you just don't get it, do you? Life is precious and when a baby is born, it means a new life is about to start and often for the couple who are having the child are often excited as well as their friends."

Shunsui sighed, stepping away from short Captain, going over to Renji. "Renji, it's best to not over think it. Not everyone does understand why people get excited over a new life. Just be happy for Captain Hitsugaya who is about to become a father for the first time."

"A father to two babies at that!" Rangiku chimed in.

Renji smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya, I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you Renji, I appreciate that," the concerned soon to be daddy sighed. He then began pacing, muttering on when Retsu was going to show up.

"Sorry I'm late!" announced the older woman. With her was her Lieutenant Isane.

Toshiro stopped pacing and was about to open his mouth.

"Now that I'm here, you can go and see her. Isane, this will be your first delivery is it not?"

"Yes, Captain," replied the tall woman, feeling a bit nervous about this.

Toshiro stopped. Lieutenant Kotetsu had never helped deliver a baby before? He was a little apprehensive about the idea of her assisting with the Captain in delivering his twins. He wanted to be there for his wife and be strong but with the older woman's words, he now was getting a dreadful feeling something is going to happen.

Almost as if she could sense his apprehension to the situation, Retsu looked to the prodigy Captain. "Everything will be fine Captain Hitsugaya," she stated. "Isane is a very good at her work. Besides she could help you in case you begin to feel ill. Not all men can deal with watching a birth procedure. I know you're a strong Soul Reaper and you can do a lot of things, but simple things can sometimes push someone over the edge. And if that were to happen, I want Isane to be there to help you through it so you can be there for your wife."

"That's a good idea," Shunsui agreed. "This is your first child."

"Children," Rangiku corrected the pervy Captain.

Shunsui chuckled. "Oh, right. Children."

The screams in the next room finally stopped again and Renji was able to remove his hands from his ears. "Finally… but for how long?"

"Lieutenant," Retsu turned to the busty blonde. "How often has she been yelling out in pain?"

"I think, every 4 minutes for about 50 seconds. But I have noticed the screams are slowly getting closer together," Rangiku replied.

"Good. The contractions are getting closer. When they get close enough to be about 2 minutes apart, we will begin. We could be in for a long haul here everyone. First borns are often the longest to be for labour."

"How long?" asked Toshiro.

"If there are no complications, on average up to 14 hours," Retsu replied, noting the look of Toshiro's expression was that of surprise. "However that is estimates from a human birth. Being here in the Soul Society, each mother is different."

Rangiku laughed. "Good thing I'm not having a baby!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro snapped.

From the sound of his voice, Rangiku was quick to stop laughing. "Sorry sir."

"Someday it could be you in Yui's position," Toshiro added. "Though first you need to spend more than one date with a guy.

Renji quietly laughed. He had heard the busty woman had gone on quite a few dates and some didn't always land in her own bed. He never could understand how the woman could do that. But then again she did flaunt her assets all the time. It was a wonder she didn't have multiple dates everyday on her days off.

"Well we better get going before Yui takes another contraction," Retsu replied as she made her way into the room she was in, followed by Toshiro and then Isane.

"Toshiro!" Yui gasped out, sweat pouring down her face. Tears were in her eyes from the pain.

Toshiro rushed over to her, kissing her forehead. "I had to wait for Captain Unohana."

For the moment, the two ignored the Squad 4 medics as they quietly talked and continued to get preparations for the birth of two babies. Toshiro was quick to settle himself beside his wife, taking great care of cuddling her to him. He soothed her fear; by brushing her damp bangs from her forehead.

"You're beautiful," he replied in a soft voice.

"No I'm not," Yui whined. "I look like hell."

"Even with the sweat and your face showing signs of pain, you're still beautiful to me."

She looked at him as a loving smiled formed on her lips. "Toshiro, I love you."

"And I love you and…" He put his hand on her swollen belly. "These babies of ours."

The second another contraction started, Toshiro began to feel more nervous. His babies were going to be born soon. He knew this was all part of the process but seeing her in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her, was really bugging him. Fighting a Hollow was easier than this.

When she began to calm down, he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips firmly, letting her know he was there for her no matter what. The two created these little miracles and he was going to see it through to the end. She returned the kiss as passionately as she possibly could and relaxed into his body, knowing it would soon be over.

Time seemed to click away as the contractions slowly got closer and closer together until finally the time was now right for her to start pushing with all her might. She grabbed Toshiro's hand as she pushed screaming in the pain from feeling the head of the baby like it was about to rip her apart.

Toshiro tried to say encouraging words to her but as Retsu would demand for her to push, he began to feel nauseous. Isane noticed his look and went over to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked over Yui's yells.

"I'm ok," he breathed as his hand was in a death grip.

"You don't look ok," she answered. She glanced over to where his eyes were staring. "It's going to be over soon."

"I know." Seeing what Yui was going through, he now had a better understanding towards women. Nothing he ever read ever prepared him for this.

Isane placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Daddy, you'll be just fine."

At the mention of being called daddy, his heart suddenly soared in happiness. That's right. He was about to become a father to two babies.

"I see the head!" Retsu announced. "Isane, get the blanket ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Yui kept pushing until suddenly she felt empty for the moment and the ripping pain stopped, for now. The pain for the moment, started to ease off. She could hear cries in the distance and knew one of her babies was now in the world.

"It's a girl!" Retsu announced.

"A girl!?" Toshiro blinked. That he was not expecting. He was hoping for a boy, but then again there was another to come. But hearing the word 'girl' his heart was beating like mad. He could hear his daughter's first cries and a lone tear slid from his eye. He was a daddy now.

As Isane went to clean up the girl, Retsu settled herself back to where she was. "Yui, get ready to push once again, on the next contraction."

"But…I'm too tired."

"I know you are, but you need to welcome your next baby into the world."

Yui soon felt another contraction and started to scream as Retsu then demanded for her to push once again. Once again she felt extreme pain rip through her as she felt the second head trying to push through her body. Although with the first pushed through, causing lots of pain, the second one wasn't going to be as painful but still painful enough.

Several minutes ticked by, by the time Retsu had the second baby out and Yui finally felt completely empty and she was now able to completely able to calm down. She was very relieved to know there was no more pain to come out. She could hear her second baby cry as Retsu pulled the baby and then smiled at the happy couple.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A boy!?" Toshiro gasped. He had a boy and a girl.

Yui looked to her husband, giving him a tired smile. "We did it."

He looked at her lovingly. "We did. A son and a daughter. We'll have to pick names for them.

She gave him a tired nod as both Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 4 came up to them. Isane was carrying their daughter while Retsu had their son.

Retsu carefully handed their son to Yui while Isane offered their daughter to Toshiro. "Proud new parents to a baby girl and a baby boy."

Yui began to cry happy tears as she stared at her son. She could see his looks were like his father's and even here own. In the meantime Toshiro was looking at his daughter, thinking she was much like her mother.

"So beautiful," he breathed, giving her tiny head a small kiss. "Would the proud mommy like to hold her daughter?" he offered as he rested their little infant into Yui's other arm so she was now holding both children. Retsu and Isane quietly stepped out of the room, giving the happy parents time to themselves.

Carefully leaning forward, Toshiro then kissed his wife again, allowing his daughter to wrap her little hand around his finger. He soon pulled away from his wife to look down smiling. He was very happy with his extended family.


End file.
